


Rough Start

by mswarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Clexaweek2019, F/F, Free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: Hope you enjoy this story. Long Live Clexa.





	Rough Start

_I've never had sex._

Lexa paused and held her fingers suspended over the keyboard on her laptop. The first sentence, a confession of a sort to herself. A virtual representation in PT serif font of a life half lived confined to her journal. She sighed and deleted the sentence, not quite sure where to start and how they would explain, Clarke's sprained wrist and her black eye to all of their friends.

She tried to find a reason to blame Anya and Raven. It was their idea to set them up in the first place and immediately realize how ridiculous that sounded. It wasn't that meeting Clarke seemed rushed, and there wasn't an expectation it would be more than a friendly get together for a movie.

Lexa knew of Clarke after her roommate, Anya started dating the feisty brunette, and her name would come up in passing. Lexa, by a curious slip of her tongue, asked about Clarke, drawing an enthusiastic response from the pair to at least go out on a date to find out if they were compatible. Which seemed reasonable, and up to that point, their schedules never seem to gel.

Lexa picked up her mug of chai tea and blew across the surface. A tiny mist of heat remained as she took a sip. Then she eyed Clarke resting at the other end of the sofa, favoring her bandaged hand, keeping it resting on the surface while her face held a softness that caused a soft sigh to pass Lexa's lips then winced and reached carefully for her bruised eye socket.

Last night was their first date.

 _Awesome,_ Clarke said when Lexa offered to pick her up on the way to the theater to see, _The Miseducation of Cameron Post_ , the latest movie starring Chloe Moretz. Lexa grew excited as Clarke when the evening came and even got the kiss on her cheek.

Well sort of.

The chasten kiss happened after an awkward first attempt, bumping noses when they both met between the bucket seats to hug and wound up on the same side and accidentally squished her nose against Clarke's. Clarke quickly recovered with an adorable shrug of her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

That should have been her first sign.

Not that she minded the kiss. It was a nice gesture on Clarke's part and broke the ice and could easily see herself falling prey to the blond's engaging smile, and gentle laugh as the heated scent of Clarke's lipstick tickled her flushed cheek. It was also too good to be true. Clarke was way prettier than her friends described, and she genuinely seemed to like her and wondered why Clarke didn't have a line of guys and girls dying to go out with her. It had the effect of striking her mute, and as usual, she reverted to her quiet demeanor and had barely said a word on the way to the theatre.

Reasoning, after all, this was practically a blind date, and the proverbial cat got her tongue.

She paid for the tickets and Clarke got them snacks, and they found their seats among the almost empty theatre. Clarke took the one just off center of the middle row, thoughtfully giving Lexa the best view in the house.

Their talk was quietly friendly and going well, as they mostly chatted about work or the lack of — Clarke had a temp job as a dog walker and was a part-time tutor, but her love was art. Concerned, because Lexa always thought she was allergic to dogs and lean a bit away as she listened and caused confusion to appear in Clarke's face after the girl touched her hand and she pulled away out of reflex to rub her nose. Lexa literally ached at Clarke's reaction to her accidental rejection. Unable to take it back when the theatre's lights went dim, and the previews started.

Lexa focused on screen feeling her cheeks grow hot over her stupid phobia to a simple gesture. If she had a tenth of the cool Anya possessed, she would have found a way to play this off or say something whimsical. She had no clue.

Maybe it was because she had no real experience with women.

Yes, she had kissed a girl before, even touching tongues when she made-out with her high school best friend, Costia in the renovated basement of her family's home. Lexa grew bolder and fondled her over the light clothing she wore on that hot steamy summer evening. The girl moaned and pulled Lexa's hand off of her tee-shirt covered breast and eagerly pushed her fingers down towards her shorts.

Lexa had dreamt about the moment.

Fantasizing about the texture, she would feel and wondered if she was capable of making a girl wet. Lexa was so very close to finding out for the first time when she felt the soft curls under her fingertips were damp, and edged closer.

A sound from upstairs was her mom arriving home early from work, and Lexa's hand stopped suddenly in Costia's pants. Her best friend shoved her away, ashamed at what they almost did and never spoke to her again — and that, sadly, was five years ago. She wasn't traumatized by the rejection, but it did make her careful with her feelings and bottled up those emotions as best she could.

Having no intimate experience with a woman was part of the bargain she made to get through college first. It kept her, unfortunately, innocent and unaware of how to flirt or make the first move. Attributing her awkwardness, she would tell herself. _She just couldn't handle being in a relationship and studying_.

Girls — women, in general, made her lose her train of thought and required all of her faculties to keep her grades up. But, now that school was behind her, she figured that maybe it was time to end her self-induced abstention and just her luck the first girl who ever took an interest was sitting right next to her.

And she may have hurt her feelings.

The one and only time she ever told anyone she was a virgin was Anya and got a slap on the back of her head with a sad shake of her head an added a stinging comment of _What a waste._ Over exaggerating her hand over Lexa's tone body. (Lexa's lack of sexual encounters was replaced with working out instead.) Anya quickly apologized for putting pressure on her and wouldn't judge her lack of pussy, as she put it. Adding to her mortification after face burned hot when Anya pulled her into a bro hug then let her punch her in the shoulder so there wouldn't be any hard feelings, all in the space of ten seconds.

Thankfully, that was the last awkward moment they had ever shared.

For the next hour or so, Lexa tried to work up the nerve to touch Clarke's hand, but since they hadn't had a meaningful conversation, it could have seemed rushed. But, it was in Clarke's sighs and slump of her shoulders she could see from the corner of her eye that broke Lexa's will to take a chance and reached for her hand and promptly knocked the tub of popcorn off of Clarke's lap onto the floor.

Scrambling to reach down at the same moment as Clarke, she took a hit to her eye from the back of Clarke's head sending her reeling back into her seat. Clarke didn't notice, and instead of going for her hand again, she scooped out some ice from her drink into a napkin and put in under her now swelling eye.

It did little good to try and hide it when the movie ended, and the lights came on and noticed Clarke rubbing the back of her head, and she saw the welt growing under her eye.

This time, Clarke didn't hesitate to grab her hand, hauling her to the concession stand, retrieving a plastic cup, filling it with ice, adding a lid and put it against her face. Clarke claimed her keys and took her directly to her home to better tend her injury.

Lexa was embarrassed but relieved that she didn't have to tell Clarke that Anya and Raven were hooking up at their place tonight and didn't want to go home right away. That, annoyingly helpful friend who pushed her to get laid. No way did she want to suffer endless teasing from her more experience roommate and have to explain her black eye.

Clarke placed both sets of keys on the side table next to the door, flipping on the lights by rote and asked her to relax on her sofa while she got her first aid kit. Lexa put her computer bag next to the lamp and sat down, clasping her hands together and looked around Clarke and Raven's apartment. Torn between being injured and grateful that maybe she could make this up to Clarke.

When she returned, it was the first time Lexa was able to look closely at Clarke's face — keeping her eyes open, trying not to flinch when a proper ice pack was placed on her face. Clarke dotted the area, as Lexa attempted not to greedily suck up the heated attention from Clarke's hand cupping her cheek while her lips moved with soft words of care while her good eye tried to focus on the tiny beauty mark above her perfect top lip.

Whew.

Deep blue sapphire eyes shone concern by the fairy lights coming from a table nearby frankly stunned Lexa into silence and being a pretty quiet person wondered if she'd ever find the courage to speak again.

Clarke left her laying at one end of the sofa while she fixed both of them a drink. Then they both got comfortable under a blanket and just talked.

Well, Clarke talked, and she listened.

Clarke was twenty-three and the only child of two highly-successful parents and being an art major distressed her parents, which Lexa could tell, bothered her immensely. Undeterred though, Clarke's muted smile held a determination and said she was looking forward to finding herself in her expression of creativity with the area set up as a small art studio near the window that looked out over a small park. Lexa noticed a few pieces semi-completed and even though she had no expertise in this field, and maybe she was a little bias but could tell that Clarke was talented in her own right.

Who was she kidding, Clarke's art was stunning.

Clarke proudly added she was asked to display some of her work at Grounders, the local coffee shop, but just needed to pick out a couple of pieces that could give her some exposure and even make her some money.

And that's how the evening played out.

Lexa's words of encouragement as Clarke shared deeply held hopes, and it dismantled the carefully constructed wall Lexa kept around her life. It was when Clarke checked on her black-eye again that things got a little heated.

Lexa paused the playback in her head when Clarke groaned and was about the get up to check on her when she pulled the blanket under her chin but didn't wake.

Returning to earlier in the evening, this time she kissed Clarke first. Not on the cheek but asking for permission with a quick nod from the girl and Lexa nudged her nose with Clarke's, eliciting a sweet giggle and drew her closer, watching Clarke closed her eyes when their lips met for the first time.

Soft and so very warm and tasting a hint of whiskey.

So very soft and inviting when Clarke parted her lips and touched her tongue with hers, their moans mingled in relief as Clarke reached under her thick hair, cupping her hand against the back of her neck and drawing her closer. That touch spoke of experience that Lexa lacked as her heart thumped hard in her chest and almost forgot how to breathe. This kiss was nothing like the one she shared with her best friend a million years ago. It had a promise behind it that she could easily interpret of wanting something more. Something more intimate and would involve getting naked in a tangle of sweat — skin against skin.

Lexa never wanted something more in her life than Clarke's naked body touching hers and her brain sort of shorted out at the immediate possibility.

Briefly, she wondered, during this first exploration of fondling each other over their clothes, if Clarke was getting wet. She was, feeling the trickle of moisture growing between her legs and was pushed onto her back and now Clarke was straddling her body her lips in full possession of her mouth.

And oh God how she loved the feel of Clarke's warm body against her. A leg found its home between her thighs and moaned when she felt pressure against her clit for the first time that wasn't caused by her limited exploration of her body.

Clarke asked if she was moving too fast, her face blushed, exposing her lie, and she shook her head. No way was she capable of rejecting her, or admitting her lack of experience as Clarke rolled off of her and noticed that she also a little out of breath and held out her hand meaning to guide Lexa out of the living room into the back of the apartment.

Clarke blindly made out with her as she continued propelling her towards what she hoped was her bedroom when the back of her knees connected with the mattress, making them buckled. Her body, captured by Clarke's straddling hips. A feeling of being discovered by a hungry blond explorer, eager to map the uncharted length of her body washed over her.

It was during these first minutes, her head was spinning, and hope drove her to open up to Clarke as she fumbled with the clasps of her bra under her shirt and she mirrored the same with Clarke. Lexa felt her bra release and a pleasing sound coming from Clarke's groan of triumph.

Or so she thought.

In Clarke eagerness, while pushing on her back, Lexa heard a pop. She wasn't quite sure how Clarke sprained her wrist, but it involved getting her hand tangled either in her hair or clothing, probably both. Whatever the reason, Clarke's moaning wasn't because of any passionate thing she was doing.

Lexa carefully extracted herself from Clarke's arms and sat next to her as she cried out, trying to untangle her now swelling wrist from her body. Utterly mortified. She needed to leave. But, found her long hair, bra, and shirt, embarrassingly caught around Clarke's wrist and watch.

And that's how they ended up back on the sofa, too late to go home. Clarke insisted she stay, joking stating that maybe the morning light they'd both have something to laugh about.

Lexa wasn't laughing. Clarke was hurt, and she wasn't doing much better on this, their first date. Lexa shook her head as she closed her laptop and laid at the other end of the sofa and fell into a frustrated sleep.

~

Lexa woke with a face full of blond hair and subtle movements of the girl pressed against her chest then felt a timid kiss to the palm of her hand. She wasn't going to question how they ended up laying back to front. Lexa was the big spoon to the little spoon if the form of a very warm body in front of her.

Lexa couldn't stop her jaw cracking yawn as she asked, "Are you awake? How's your wrist?" She scooted backward to give room for Clarke to lay on her back.

"I'll manage. How's your eye?"

Lexa lifted her hand to touch her eye. It hurt a lot, and by the look on Clarke's face she knew as well but sucked it up and said instead, "I guess I'll manage also."

"First time?"

Lexa restrained for jolting at Clarke's question. She was asking about her eye and nothing more. "Yeah. First time." It did though hold another meaning in her stupid head."

Clarke held up her bandaged wrist. "I got lucky that it was my right hand."

Lexa felt the impact of her statement and blurted out, "You're left-handed? And what we almost did, what I tried to do...umm, making out with me could have affected your painting?"

_Way to go, Romeo._

Clarke covered her smile, sensing quite easily Lexa's embarrassment and said, "Yes and no. I use both hands, but I do favor my left. Lucky for you, I'm not working on any projects at the moment, and I'll have time to heal. Can you see okay out of your eye?"

Lexa held her hand over her good eye and exclaimed, "I can't see." Clarke sat up, the worry on her face made Lexa quickly confess, "Sorry, I compensate for my lack of coordination with humor."

Clarke's arch an eyebrow reaching down with her good hand and found by instinct a ticklish spot under her rib. Lexa squawked and lunged for her hand, remembering to be gentle and pressed it tight to her side.

Time stood still.

Breaths tangled and found her lips once again within a hair's breadth of Clarke's sweet, sweet smile. Lexa lifted her head to meet Clarke's. When the soft, breathtaking, beautiful memory was shattered by the morning alarm on her phone within inches of her ear going off. Lexa startled, knocking her teeth against Clarke's and both went rolling back.

"God damn it!" Lexa yelped.

Clarke rocked on her side and covered her face, seemingly to be crying. At a lost, Lexa sat up and moved to get her things and leave. Admitting she's forever cursed and will never experience sex with another living soul as long as she lived when a hand grabbed her bicep and the cries she thought she heard was Clarke laughing.

Hysterically, out of control.

At first, she was offended, but the infectious laughter from Clarke made her giggle. Clarke looked at her trying to restrain herself and smiled, tickling Lexa making her giggle again, which triggered Clarke once more to laugh, until both had tears in their eyes and laid next to each other, fingers tangled together.

Clarke fanned her face as she got back under control and sighed with a last chuckle, "One way or another, Woods, I promise I'm going to get you naked."

Relief washed over Lexa in Clarke's bold statement making her knees weak and happily drawled, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know if the universe is playing games with us. But something trying to keep us apart that hard must mean you're pretty damn special."

Lexa was struck mute again, but this time it was because of Clarke's lips against hers.


End file.
